Dolores-Day Crocker
|homeworld = Earth |residence = Crocker's House Dimmsdale, California |parents = Grandpa Crocker (father-in-law) |spouses = Ricky (ex-husband) |children = Denzel Crocker (son) |siblings = Uncle Albert (possible brother) |grandchildren = Crockbot 9000 ("grandson") |others = Princess Mandie (former daughter-in-law) |first = "Information Stupor Highway" |last = "Fairly Old Parent" |voiced by = Carlos Alazraqui }} Dolores-Day Crocker is the mother of Mr. Crocker. Character Dolores-Day Crocker is a kind-hearted elderly woman who lives in a decrepit old house with her son, Denzel Crocker. Mr. Crocker regards his mother as a pest, and it is often a running gag in episodes that he is devising a way to harm her in some manner, or get back at her for making him miserable. Despite this, Dolores is extremely affectionate towards her son to a near-smothering point, cooking all of his meals, babying him, and trying to spend as much time with him as possible. As Mrs. Crocker is quite elderly, she often needs her son's help with basic tasks such as bathing, much to Mr. Crocker's disgust. Though she loves her son very much, she wishes for him to make friends, find a partner, get a higher-paying job and move out of the house. On occassion she acts very meanly towards him, such as not allowing him to look at the stars as he "may wish upon one", grounding him, pulling him along by his ear or beating him with a broom. Dolores spends her days playing bingo and shuffleboard, and posting on online dating sites. While posting on these sites, such as "Wrinkled Romance" and "Dimdating.dim", she is not always truthful about her age and appearance, and instead portrays herself as a beautiful teenager. In the episode The Odd Couple, in the process of trying to get Ricky, an evil teen Timmy wished up to date Vicky, to break up with her, Cosmo and Wanda create a falsified profile for Ricky on an internet dating site. A reply to the profile comes from a rich, shapely young teenager named "Dolores-Day", and Ricky eagerly agrees to digital marriage. However, when his new wife came to pick him up, she revealed herself to be Mr. Crocker's mother, and that she spent all of her wealth on prune juice and blood transfusions. Mr. Crocker is eager to have a step-father, and jumps into Ricky's lap, asking for a horsey ride on his knee. This is the last appearance of Ricky, and his marriage to Mrs. Crocker is not mentioned in later episodes, thus it is implied he found a way to divorce from her after the episode. Dolores-Day is portrayed as being very flirty and often aggressive towards the opposite sex, with other characters commenting that she has her "mind in the gutter". In Crock Talk, she goes from stating that the captive Olaf Gunderson is "pretty cute", to speaking of the fact that they are both tied up in the basement as being "the most romantic thing that has ever happened to her", to suddenly deciding to marry him against his will and go on a honeymoon to Niagara Falls. In Fairly Old Parent, the first wish that she makes upon receiving a fairy is to have Jorgen be nearly nude in front of her, wearing only cheetah-print underwear and holding a fondue set. Later in the episode, she wishes to be in a hot tub with a "steamy hunk" (Jorgen), with sensual music playing. Dolores jumps at the chance for any kind of interaction with a male character, and is very keen on marrying someone new as soon as possible. She has gotten married twice during the series and has been shown to own multiple wedding dresses. Dolores-Day has allergies to both animals and peanut butter, with the former being a common issue between her and her son who is often bringing animals into their house for various reasons. Her allergy attacks are portrayed as beginning with sneezing fits, and after several sneezes, her face becomes extremely red and inflamed, her throat closes and she must go to urgent care. Description Dolores-Day has an identical face and head shape as Denzel, with differences being the eyelashes on top of her glasses, poofy white hair, her bow and lipstick. Additionally, her eyes are teal whereas Mr. Crocker's are blue. Her body is very short and stocky. While she is usually shown in a blue long-sleeved dress with a white collar, pantyhose and black heels, Dolores has a few alternative outfits that she appears in, such as a buttondown shirt and tie with a cardigan and skirt, and a pink version of the aforementioned. In the 1970's, Dolores's appearance was vastly different. She was much, much taller, with black hair, Tootie-shaped glasses, earrings and fashionable clothing. It is unknown why she is drastically shorter in the present, whether she too was affected by the magic that deformed her son or if she suffers from some form of degenerative disc disease. She is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, who also portrays her son. In her debut appearance ("Information Stupor Highway"), her son Denzel was busy devising another scheme to reveal Timmy Turner's fairies to everyone, but his mother kept interrupting to make him model a red rubber dress for her, or help her bathe. In the end, Timmy uploads a picture of Denzel in his mother's dress to everyone on Earth. As her son is dragged by authorities, Dolores cries trying to figure out where she went wrong. Future life In Timmy's Secret Wish! when Timmy and the residents of Dimmsdale are aged by 50 years, Dolores is still alive and confined to a hospital bed, despite having been quite elderly in the present. Mr. Crocker attributes this to the fact that she only eats healthy food. Although she is not seen, Crocker's mother appears in the live action movie "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" when she scolds at Crocker while he is negotiating a meet up with Hugh J. Magnate, the main villain of the film. She is only heard on the other end of the phone. Dolores was also mentioned in "A Fairly Odd Christmas" when Denzel said that all she ever gave him for Christmas were women's handbags, because she knew he would return them. These were the only Christmas presents he received, other than the infinite amount of coal he gets from Santa Claus for being on the naughty list. See also *Crocker family *Denzel Crocker *Information Stupor Highway *The Odd Couple *Bad Heir Day *Crock Talk References {C Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Crocker family Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Human Category:Historical Category:Allies Category:Character main pages Category:Adults Category:Seniors Category:Characters with glasses Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Minor Characters